Comming To Love What We Used To Hate
by andsoshewrites
Summary: Edward Elric, a young and talented state alchemist. Roy Mustang, a colonel in the military and a well known state alchemist. Who would have thought that their hate for each other would be meaningless? EdxRoy NO LONGER WRITING
1. Chapter 1

The famous Elric brothers were walking the streets of Central, just looking around.

Well, more like procrastinating.

Edward had finished his last mission and arrived back in Central a few hours ago. He also finished his report that was needed to arrive Colonel Mustang's eyes.

And this is where our story begins.

"Come on Brother!" Alphonse yelled to a certain blonde headed boy.

The same blonde headed boy who would fight to the end of the earth saying that he was no longer a child.

The same blonde headed boy who let out a whine and said, "I don't wanna."

If Al wasn't a bodiless seven foot tall armor, he would have rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like iI'm/i the older brother."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing loving brother of mine," Al replied.

Edward looked up at his little brother and sighed. He could see him smile, and it killed him that no one else could.

But he would fix that.

He had to.

Shaking his head to try and focus at the topic at hand, he got an idea. "Why don't you hand the report in for me?"

"You know I can't do that Brother. You've put it off long enough, do you really hate the Colonel that much?"

"Yes! All he does is pick on me." Edward crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh don't pout Brother, you know what they say about being teased. It means they have a crush on you." Alphonse laughed.

Ed blushed, but quickly tried to hide it with another one of his tantrums. "THAT'S SICK!"

Al just laughed more. "Come on Brother, lets just get this over with."

Edward grumbled but followed.

----

"Ah, Fullmetal, you've finally decided to show up. Your report done?"

It was just Edward and Roy in his office, Al was heading back to the dorms.

"Here you go Colonel Bastard." Edward shoved a file towards him.

The man just smirked and took the file.

Ed **hated** it when he smirked.

He hated it more than the Colonel himself.

Why? Because it made him feel childish...and it gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Edward growled. "Can I go now?"

A pair of black eyes met a pair of golden ones.

The golden ones immediately found something interesting on the wall to look at.

"No."

"Why not? I gave you your stupid report."

"Ah, but I haven't had the privilege of telling you your next mission."

Edward groaned loudly. "I've been going on missions left and right, can't you give me a break?"

Roy looked at him sternly. "I ihave/i been giving you breaks. I've been giving you breaks ever since I convinced the Fuhrer to let you take the exam."

Ed opened his mouth to retort, but a very annoyed Colonel slammed his hand on his desk and stood up, causing the young alchemist to take a step back.

"You have no idea how much of a long leash I give you," Roy continued, "I let you go off on you silly little goose chase and count those as missions. Then I give you all the leads I have on The Stone. You should be thanking me!"

Edward had no idea what to say to this and stared at the Colonel for a moment.

Roy sighed and sat back down.

"Forgive him Sir, but the Colonel has had a hectic day," Riza explained, letting Roy and Edward know she was in the doorway.

Edward just glared at Roy. "Just give me the damn mission."

Riza sat a stack of papers on Roy's desk then left.

Roy groaned and rubbed his head.

"You're doing paper work?" Ed asked. "I thought you always made one of you lackeys do it."

"Not today," Roy grumbled and glanced at his watch, realizing that the day was pretty much over.

"Whatever, my mission?"

"Ah yes, it's uh..." Roy looked through the stack of papers. "Uh, it's right..."

Ed groaned. "I'm leaving."

"No, wait I'll find it."

And Roy was right, he did find it.

Three hours later after he finished all his paperwork that is.

Edward had fallen asleep on the couch a couple hours ago, and Roy sighed.

No more yelling.

He had honestly never seen a sleeping Edward before and it was kind of nice.

Roy stood up and walked over to the slumbering boy, figuring he had better take him back to his dorm room. He carefully slid an arm under Edward's knees, and the his other arm under Edward's back, then picked him up.

Ed's bang fell to the side of his face and mumbled something in his sleep.

Roy smiled softly.

Ed looked so peaceful while sleeping. Those golden eyes, full of fear, regret, knowledge, and determination, were finally put to rest for the day and his breathing was soft.

Edward mumbled something again then moved around and ended laying his head on Roy's shoulder.

Roy chuckled and began walking out of his office.

Roy cared about Edward and Alphonse, even if Ed would never accept it. But it was true. Very true. He looked out for them, and worried about them when he sent them on dangerous missions. And he hoped that one day, Edward would find a way to get his little brother's body back. Even if it seemed impossible.  
But Edward was one to defy logic and accomplish the impossible.

Roy was astounded by that. A mere child, doing more than he ever could.

Roy looked down at Edward, and found himself smiling once again. After realizing this, Roy quickly looked up and quickened his pace.

---

Alphonse opened the door to the dorm room. "Colonel?" Al looked at the sight before him in complete confusion.

Roy nodded. "Edward fell asleep in my office."

Alphonse stepped back, and Roy walked in.

He laid Edward on one of the beds, then left.

"Thank you Sir," Alphonse said quickly, and Roy just raised a hand, showing that he had heard him and it was nothing.

----

Edward awoke the next morning, groggy and hungry.

"Allll, what time is it?" he groaned.

"Time for you to see the Colonel," Alphonse replied.

"Why would I want to see that bastard?" Edward sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"To get the next mission."

"But..." Edward rewound the previous night over in his mind.

He must have fallen asleep.

Edward groaned loudly again. "I don't wanna."

Alphonse grabbed his younger brother by his ankles and pulled him off the bed.

"What was that for!" Edward yelled.

Al just helped Ed get dressed. "Really, what would you do without me"

Ed sighed but smiled softly. "I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry I haven't upated this story. My computer died and I haven't gotten a new one yet.

---

The young alchemist was again in the Colonel's office.

"Here's your next mission." Roy handed him a folder.

Ed just skimmed over it, like he always did.

It seemed that therewas a group of chimeras that attacked every six weeks in a small town called Eskerda.

The last attack was a week ago and he didn't have to be there for another six weeks.

"What was the point of this?! I don't have to be there for another four weeks!" Edward roared.

Roy nodded. "I know, I just wanted to see the look on your face." He chuckled. "It was worth it."

Ed balled his hands into fists and glared. If looks could kill, Roy would be torn apart by a rabid dog...slowly. But before Edward could say anything, the door opened to reveal a very joyful looking man.

"What do you want now Hughes?" Roy groaned.

Hughes just acted liked Roy wasn't rude at all. "I'm throwing a half-birthday party forf Elysia and you're both invited!"

"Half-birthday?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, you know, when it's only six months to her birthday." Hughes beamed. "My Elysia's so special she gets two birthday parties!"

Ed and Roy both rolled their eyes.

"So, will you be there?"

"Work," Roy answered.

"Stone," Ed explained.

"Great! It's at five tomorrow, don't be late!" Hughes left/

"...What just happened?" Ed looked at his elder officer.

Roy shook his head. "Maes Hughes just happened."

---

Alphonse was standing next to his older brother on the front steps of Maes Hughes's house with a teddy bear tucked underneath his right arm.

Elysia's half bithday party.

Ed and Al exhanged looks, and Edward nodded.

Before his older brother could even knock on the door, it swung open.

"Alphonse, Edward! I'm glad you could make it, come in, come in." Hughes grabbed both of the Elric brothers and pulled them inside. "Just put Elysia's gift on the table with the others."

"Thank you for inviting us." Alphonse greeted in his politeful way.

Hughes nodded with a smile. "Wouldn't be a party without you two."

"Yep." Then, Alphonse's older brother being Edward, Ed ran over to the table with all the food.

Al just sighed and walked over to the gift table.

---

Edward was pilling food onto a paper plate when he saw the Colonel flirting with some girl.

Ed rolled his eyes.

Roy Mustang was, of coarse, known for being able to obtain any girl he wanted

Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Feury were always asking Roy to toss them one of his girls, or to just give out advice.

Ed snorted when the girl started to blush.

_What's so special about _him

Mustang gave the girl a smirk.

_And what does he see in _her_? It can't be anything, she looks like a girl that just wants him so she could brag about it to all her friends. _

She flipped her hair, then Roy looked over and cought Edward staring at them.

The boy found his cheeks heating up after locking eyes with Roy, then he quickly turned around and found somewhere to sit.

---

Roy's eyes were wandering. Honestly, this girl was boring him. What was her name again? Suzy, Shannon, or Sarah...maybe it was Mary.

She was flirting with him so obviously and badly that it hurt. He almost felt bad for her.

She was pretty, not very smart, and her giggle made him want to kill a puppy.

But of coarse, being the ladies man that he was. he flirted right back and ave her a wink from time to time.

Roy found Edward looking at him and...Vanessa?

Ed had seemed to blush, then he turned around and walked away.

That was midly peculiar. Maybe he liked Bethany.

Edward was the age to start noticing girls.

Roy smirked; He had yet another thing to tease him about.

---

_Why was I blushing?!_

Edward was stabbing at his food rather than eating it.

_Why does he always give me that feeling when he looks at me like that?_

That bastard must have put some kind of spell on him.

Ed rolled his eyes, knowing how absolutely unscientific that was.

Elysia walked over to Ed and smiles brightly. "Happy half-birthday," she chimed.

Ed sighed and smiled softly. He would just have to burry it under all the other things he chose to not think about.

"Thanks Elysia. Happy half-birthday to you too."

Elysia giggled then handed Edward a small box.

Ed, slightly confused, too the box and opened it.

A pair of white gloves laid inside.

"Thanks," he said after a pause.

"Well, put them on," she ordered eagerly.

Ed took his gloves off. There were warn, not as white as the new pair, and the seams on the right glove were starting to tear from getting caught in his automail. Picking up one new glove and slipping it over his automail hand, he noticed that these gloves were silk. Slipping the other over his flesh hand he smiled. They were so soft and smooth. Edward made a mental note to only wear these on special occations.

"Thank you so much," he showed his appreaciation to Elysia yet again.

"It was Daddy's idea," Elysia confessed.

"I'll be sure to thank him too."

Maes Hughes smiles at the boy and his daughter.

---

"Al!" Edward ran over to his brother who was talking with Havoc and Breda.

"What is it Brother?"

"Look." Edward shoved a gloved hand in Alphonses's face.

"Oh good, you finally got some new gloves." Al smiled that smile that only Edward could see.

"Yep they're silk too."

"Don't ruin them," Al said bluntly.

"I wouldn't ruin them!" Edward insisted.

"Right."

Ed huffed. "That's the last time I show you something new."

His little brother sighed. "I'm sorry Brother; They're very nice."

Edward's smile seemed to be that of the twelve-year-old that supposedly had been outgrown.

---

"Mr. Mustang?" He could feels a tug on his pant leg, se he looked dow.

"Oh hi Elysia." Roy picked up the little girl.

"Will you show me some of your fire magic?"

---

"Stand back everone," Edward heard then saw everyone take a few steps back.

Roy was standing with his right arm out stretched and Elysia held up with his left.

Two cupcakes with a cangle in each stood on a table.

With a snap of The Flame Alchemist's fingers, the candles were lit.

Elysia smiled brightly and started clapping.

Everyone else's claps follows.

Ed could've sworn he saw Mustang's head get bigger.

But even so, Roy let Elysia down so she could run over to the cupcakes and pickone up.

Edward saw Elysai glance at him, then whisper something to Roy.

---

Ed had moved to the balcony on the second floor of the Hughes's house.

Roy was walking up to him holding one of the cupcakes.

"I believe this is for you," that ever-so-smug voice said.

"Thanks," Edward ment to say, but he wasn't sure if any words came out.

He took the cupcake from Mustang's hand.

"You've been quiet the whole party. I know you're not very social, but you usually stick to Al's side." Roy's voice became softer as his expression was serious.

Edward looked up at the darkened abyss above.

"Since when do you care?" His voice wasn't in the know-it-all tone that Edward wouls have normally used.

There was a silence for a moment.

"You're right, I just usually pull your leash in and tell you what to do."

"And you wonder why I call you a bastard," Ed grumbled.

"That's not being a bastard, Fullmetal," Roy retorted, "That's the military.

Edward's eyes dropped.

"You should be used to it by now. So, come on; I think Al's looking for you."

"I don't want to go back in. I just want to stay out here and think." Ed's eyes looked back to the sky.

"Do I have to drag you back in?" Roy crossed his arms.

Edward shrugged.

A silence, then a loud sigh, then a young alchemist being pulled by an older Colonel by the hand.

Edward stared at the hand holding his with a feeling in his chest that made him more terrified that the homunculi could ever make him.


End file.
